majikoifandomcom-20200222-history
Misago Matsunaga
Misago Matsunaga '''(ミサゴ) is the mother who supposed to have left Tsubame and Hisanobu after he lost all their money in the stock-market. After she left them she focused a lot of her time on work although she still checks up on them especially Tsubame(since she cares a lot for her daughter). In Majikoi S she is often mentioned when Tsubame and are talking about bringing the family together again, but didn't make an appearance there. Upon ''Majikoi! A-3'' in Tsubame takes the lead route, she made quite an early appearance. Appearance She is a women who looks very young despite being in her forties. Misago is usually seen in a suit, which also due to her work as a bodyguard. She has very long black hair like Tsubame ( even longer then hers ). Next to that she has a pale skin and yellow eyes and like her daughter she is very athletic and trained despite her appearance. Personality In general Misago a good mother to Tsubame despite being away really often because of her work. As shown during Tsubame's route in ''Majikoi! A'', she is really protective of her daughter. An example for it is in the beginning where she pretended to be a horny and drunk girl in order to to see if Yamato is faithful to her daughter or not by seduction. Also like her daughter, she has a really scary side when she gets angry. Ironically, her preference for men is like Momoyo's (those that are strong and that being acknowledged as a man). But her current husband is far from that (although Hisanobu did manage to make her acknowledge him as a man). Abilities and Skills With her work as a professional bodyguard she has to be strong to be able to protect her client, which is shown during ''Majikoi! A-3''. A few testaments of her skills are scaring of Momoyo and Kazuko easily when she released her aura. Her special technique is also powerful enough for Momoyo to consider it "too dangerous to block". Despite all this, Momoyo measured her overall strength to be a bit weaker than her daughter, Tsubame. Another testament to her strength is when she was able to fight on par with Saki Naoe. Gallery Tsubame, Hisanobu and Misago- Family Dinner.jpg Trivia *Her Japanese name "Misago" means osprey. *Age difference between her and Yamato's mother is only 5 years in which Misago is older. This also shown in Majikoi! A-3 where Naoe Saki calls Misago senpai. *Like Tsubame the way she sometimes looks at Hisanobu (as if they were looking at garbage ) when he is around is the same. *In ''Majikoi! A-3''''', when you make the wrong choice you may and up as a cross-dresser with morooka due to Misago's attack. *Hisanobu was the one who fell for Misago (but Hisanobu lied at first to Yamato that she fell for his direct approach) and although she was really reluctant about going out with him at first (he wasn't really her type since she told him she only liked strong and people who she could consider as manly), she gave him a chance since he told her he would make an invention that would be recognized by everyone in the world. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Side Characters Category:Human Category:First Introduced in Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai A